Éclair/Relationships
As Éclair is one of the main chracters of Kiddy Grade, she has relationships with almost everyone from the anime. To easily access each character, please refer to "Contents". Relationships from Kiddy Grade Lumiere Lumiere looks up to Éclair, both as to a partner and as to someone who saved her life. Éclair is like an older sister to Lumiere. The bond between the two has become stronger over the years; neither of them had a family, so the two became each other's family. Although Éclair cares for Lumiere as an older sister, the positions between the two have switched around quite a lot. Lumiere frequently takes care of Éclair, and vice versa. The two became partners in SC.0137, and have been a team ever since. Although they have accepted new members on the way, (Eclipse for a short amount of time, Wirberwind) they remained together for the longest time. In SC.0163, Éclair was wounded by Un-ou. Lumiere tried to take her to safety, but was unable to due to her height and the small amount of strength she had within her body at the time. The two met Franz, and became friends with him. Whilst she was unable to help much, Éclair was still grateful for everything she did. However, Lumiere's favor of trying to save Éclair was later returned. Lumiere was the one who introduced the confused Éclair back into the world of ES Members. After Éclair deleted her own memories in order to start afresh, Lumiere felt it was her job to help out as a way to give some of the care back that she received from Éclair. She not only introduced her to new people, she also made sure that she is both emotionally and physically all right, there are people who are looking after her when she leaves and that she doesn'tget to know anything about her past. However, she became worried whenever Éclair repeated the same mistakes she did in the past. Her heavy burden, her memories were in her way to be able to differentiate between the old Éclair and the new Éclair. She knew both of them the most, and so was the quickest to realize that not only is Éclair fighting with herself within, but also that if thing continue the way they were, she would end up making the same mistakes all over again. She is also the only one who can control Éclair to a certain degree. Not only can she calm her down in difficult situations, but she also knows how to handle her energetic personality, and knows how to complete her in order for their teamwork to be the best. She is her best friend, partner, and sees Éclair as an older sister. During their run from other ES Members, Lumiere got hurt while being in the dogfight bridge of the La Muse. Éclair returned her favour by looking after her, and visiting the medical room Franz promised to keep safe for them. This experience brought them together in many ways; not only did Éclair make sure that Lumiere knows how much she cares about her and that she remembers what she did for her in the past, but also that she will sacrifice anything in order to save her. Their bond only deepened as the series continued. When Lumiere lost her abilities, she was still ready to go with Éclair on missions. Even though Éclair was faster than her and stronger, she still tried her best to keep up with her. Both of them share their emotions with each other, which not only comforts the other, but also ensures that neither of them feels lonely. They had a long lasting life, and they shared their journeys with each other; not only as partners, but also acting as each other's siblings. Their bond was never broken, and is the longest running bond in the anime's history. Other than being with each other during missions, they also go out of their way to reassure the other, and help the oher no matter what. In the end, they are seen just as they were in the beginning; as a team. Eclipse Mercredi Armbrust Tweedledee Tweedledum A-ou Un-ou Alv Dvergr Chevalier As his adoptive mother, Éclair and Chevalier developed a deep bond. Although she was only allowed to take care of him for a short time, Chevalier grew up remembering Éclair, even though she forgot about him. Caprice Caprice was the first friend Éclair made after losing her memories. The two of them get along well as they have a similar personality; both of them are chatty and outgoing. Relationships from Kiddy Girl-AND Ascoeur Q-Feuille Di-air Hiver Sommer Category:Character Relationships